1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for dispensing a substance in connection with an impelled fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous prior art devices that introduce substances into a fluid stream propelled through a duct. Common such devices are hair, hand, or clothes dryers, or room fresheners, in which fragrances, conditioners, deodorants, disinfectants, or the like, are introduced onto the air stream expelled from the device. Specific examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,212 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,416 to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,377 to Crafton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,080 to Bolton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,879 to Egelstad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,974 to Tsai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,336 to Smick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,346 to Fujita, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,800 to West, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,771 to Curtin.
Most of the devices shown in these patents provide for the diffusion of a volatile substance into a heated air stream. While they appear to be capable of performing that function with varying degrees of effectiveness, none of them enables the substance to be cut off from fluid communication with the air stream or ambient atmosphere when desired. Accordingly, the substance can evaporate and be introduced into the ambient atmosphere even when the device is not being used, which means that the substance will require replacement more often than is necessary. And since most of the substances contemplated for use with such devices have a distinctive fragrance, the device will create an unavoidable lingering aroma during use and storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,800 to West incorporates an adjusting ring for changing the degree to which scent strips are exposed to a heated air stream flowing through the hair dryer duct, and the patent asserts that the scent strips can be sealed off from the air flow in the duct. However, a close examination of the patent disclosure reveals that the scent strips in fact remain in fluid communication with the air stream and the ambient atmosphere through apertures in the duct wall, even when the adjusting ring is in its ostensibly closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,080 to Bolton discloses another method for introducing a substance such as a conditioner into the air stream exiting a hair dryer. A conventional aerosol spray can is mounted on the hair dryer, which has a trigger that acts through a linkage to depress the activating button on the aerosol can. However, the spray is introduced upstream of the hair dryer impeller and heating element, thus providing the opportunity for befouling those dryer components and reducing the concentration of the conditioner before it reaches the user""s hair. In addition, the aerosol can protrudes from the hair dryer in a fashion that makes it awkward for the user to manipulate the dryer while drying his or her hair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that permits dispensing of a substance in connection with an impelled fluid stream in a manner that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blower device that can introduce a volatile substance into an air stream by diffusion and can substantially prevent diffusion of the substance into the air stream and/or ambient atmosphere when so desired.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus with a cartridge that can spray a substance proximate to the outlet of a duct carrying impelled fluid.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an apparatus comprises a duct with an outlet for fluid impelled internally through the duct, a container for holding a substance, the container having an opening and being constructed for mounting to the apparatus with the opening positioned for fluid communication internally of the duct, and a valve movable between an open position for placing the opening in fluid communication with the fluid in the duct to permit introduction of the substance into the fluid and a closed position for sealing the opening.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a hair dryer comprises a duct with an air outlet, an impeller for propelling air internally through the duct to exit therefrom at the outlet, a heating element in the duct for heating the air propelled therethrough, a containing member mounted to the duct to position a substance for fluid communication internally of the duct through an aperture in the duct, and a valve movable between an open position for placing the substance in fluid communication with the air in the duct through the aperture to permit introduction of the substance into the air and a closed position for sealing the aperture.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a blow dryer comprises a duct having an air outlet, an impeller for propelling air internally through the duct to exit therefrom at the outlet, a heating element in the duct for heating the air propelled therethrough, a container for holding a substance, the container being constructed for mounting to the duct with the substance positioned for fluid communication internally of the duct through an opening in the container, and a valve movable between an open position for placing the opening in fluid communication with the air in the duct to permit introduction of the substance into the air and a closed position for sealing the opening.
A particular advantage of the invention is its ability to prevent evaporation and diffusion of the substance into the ambient atmosphere when the valve is in the closed position. This is important not only because it preserves the substance, but also because a user will be able to detect the presence of very small amounts of a fragrant substance if it is exposed to the ambient atmosphere.
In another aspect, the invention includes a cartridge for holding a liquid substance for introduction into an air stream exiting a blow dryer, which cartridge comprises a pump mechanism for expelling the liquid substance as a spray of fine droplets from an aerosol nozzle, manual actuating means for operating the pump mechanism to cause the spray of droplets to exit the nozzle, and a mounting arrangement for mounting the cartridge to the blow dryer with the nozzle proximate to an outlet of a dryer duct expelling the air stream.
Yet another aspect of the invention involves a system for introducing substances into an air stream exiting a blow dryer, which system comprises a blow dryer having a duct with an air outlet and an aperture in a wall of the duct, an impeller for propelling air internally through the duct to exit therefrom at the outlet, and a heating element in the duct for heating the air propelled therethrough; a first self-contained cartridge for holding a substance and having a fastener for cooperating with a mounting arrangement on the blow dryer for removably mounting the first cartridge to the blow dryer with an opening in the cartridge aligned with the aperture to enable fluid communication of the substance internally of the duct through the aperture and the opening, wherein the blow dryer includes a user-controlled valve mechanism movable between an open position for uncovering the aperture to place the opening in fluid communication with the air in the duct to permit introduction of the substance into the air and a closed position for sealing the opening; and a second self-contained cartridge for holding a liquid substance and having a pump mechanism for expelling the liquid substance as a spray of fine droplets from an aerosol nozzle, actuating means for operating the pump mechanism to cause the spray of droplets to exit the nozzle, and a fastener for cooperating with the mounting arrangement for mounting the second cartridge to the blow dryer with the nozzle proximate to the outlet and with the actuating means positioned for operation by the valve mechanism.
The invention in all of its aspects facilitates manufacture of apparatus that embodies the invention""s advantageous features, and the invention can be implemented without affecting the performance of the apparatus. The invention also can be realized in ways that facilitate use of the apparatus and enable replenishment of the substance introduced into or in connection with the impelled fluid stream.